Poisoned! APTX4869
by ReikoHimitsu
Summary: Reiko Hatsumi knew that her life would never be the same again. Reiko Hatsumi a child prodigy is shrunk by the organization. She is found by Edogawa Conan and embarks with him a journey to defeat the Black Organisation
1. Reiko Hatsumi

_Reiko Hatsumi knew that her life would never be the same again. _

**Reiko's POV**

I was as bored as ever as the teacher ranted on and on about things that I had already known soooooo many years ago. I twirled my pencil in my hands and

looked out of the window. The teacher Saburo sensei realised. Let's just say the teacher was not pleased he placed a smirk on his face and said sweetly

"Reiko Chan if you would kindly PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION PLEASE ON THE BOARD!" I turned around and shrugged my shoulders in 5 seconds as

soon as I laid my eyes on the question I had known the answer "log 2 (x / 4) = log 2 (411) = log 2 ((22)11) = log 2 (222) = 22

He gaped at me as if he would fall down straight, his face in the mud. I smirked and continued to daydream until the whole class was over.

Walking home I realised that I had forgotten that today was when the book A Scarlet Study was coming out. I hurried out of the classroom I ran as fast as

my legs could carry me, slowly breaking down into a jog and then into a walk. A hand grabbed me turning around I gasped. A handkerchief was pushed onto

my face. The smell of chloroform took over my consciousness, making me collapse onto the ground.

I woke up only to find myself tied with rope in a dark abandoned apartment. _"Stay Calm"_ I told myself. I looked over my shoulder observing the environment

finding an old glass cup sitting on the table I stood up slowly trying to make as less noise possible jumping to the table I turned my body with my hands

reaching for the cup. Searching for a cloth or something. I found a rug. I placed the cup between the rug rolling it up carefully and then squashing it.

"CRUNCH!"_ "Uh oh I thought what now?" _I thought panic bubbling up my throat.

The door opened a man came through and I practically screamed in my mind "_OH NO!_ _OH NO! OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!..." _my teeth bit my lips. _"What was _

_he going to do to me now?" _The man rummaged around in his pocket taking out case and opened it. "Heh, you're gonna be the organisations third test

guinea pig for this poison. Taking out a capsule he approached me. _"Is that the poison?" _I thought. Edging back my back finally faced a wall. There was no

way of escape now. Forcing my mouth open the man placed the capsule in my mouth. Pouring a cup of water also down. But before I could have spat it out, I

realised that the poison or whatever it was, was dissolving fast in the water. Colours danced in front of my eyes as the burning pain started, My bones felt

like as if they were melting and my heart felt like it was about to burst at any minute, my brain splitting into two. I could not help it as a scream came out of

my mouth, as I felt once more unconsciousness enveloping me once again. A murmur coming out of my mouth… "No…."


	2. Kick the Can

**Conan POV**

"Genta where exactly are we going to play kick the can?" I exclaimed

"Oh, Just nearby here is an abandoned apartment," "I found it nearby last time when we had last time gone kick the can!" He said

_I shuddered as I remembered the unfortunate encounter the detective boys had when they had last went into an abandoned building to play _

_kick the can. Apparently Professor Agasa (Victim) was kidnapped by two men. When we had realised that someone was in need of help, we _

_were chased through the building. Being kicked by my own ball was also one hell of a nightmare. I was instantly knocked unconscious._

"Kudo kun!" said Haibara

"What?" I was knocked out of my daze

"Nothing just that you seemed lost….," huffed Haibara

"Genta when are we going to arrive there?" "I can't wait to go there! Who knows another case might happen!" whined Ayumi

"Ok, Ok! Were here!" Exclaimed Genta

All of us stopped in front of a 10 storey apartment.

Not so soon afterwards there was a scream.

"A Case!" shouted the Ayumi, Genta & Mitsuhiko at the same time. They all ran inside the apartment. I hand palmed my face. Haibara

smirked at me "Case Magnet," she said. I glared at her with my 'you did not just say that' face. We heard a scream. It was Ayumi's. I started

to shout out loud Ayumi's name. Quickly, Haibara and I caught up with them. There sprawled on the ground were Ayumi, Genta and

Mitsuhiko. I put my glance over to where they stared. There in front of my eyes a teenager girl was shrinking into the size of a kid. My blood

ran cold. I looked over to Haibara the colour also drained out of her face. "What was Going on?"


	3. Kudo Shinichi

_Sorry Guys for the late update I was caught up doing homework again! Sorry!_

_Anyway here is the next chapter I hope that you will continue supporting me and reading this fanfiction!_

**Reiko POV**

Waking up, I found myself in a house that I had no memory of venturing into.

"Where am I?" I thought. I sat up I was laid on a sofa. My eyes were blurry I couldn't see as clearly as I had thought.

"Oh! You're awake!" a childish voice said. Looking in the direction where the sound came from, I found a boy yawning facing towards me.

"Hm… He looks eerily familiar…." I thought. Then I remembered, "Kudo Shinichi?," I almost shouted.

The boy looked at me pale. "No, Edogawa Conan see? Conan!" he said with a childish voice.

I looked at him confused. I slapped my face, how could I have thought of that? He was clearly a boy around the age of 7. A piece of cloth hang in front of my face,

"Huh? What's this? I looked down these clothes were way too big for me. I then realised. These overly sized clothes were mine. I practically screamed. "What the hell happened to me?!" I shouted. There though now sitting in the chair next to me the child called 'Edogawa Conan' was calm. I glared at him. He stared at me.

Then he asked me, "Oh, so you finally realised, neh, what's your name?"

"Ummm, Rei…" I stopped in the middle. I could not tell him, if I did he could be in danger.

So I made one on the spot.

"Miyuki Hatsune," I said hastily. He stared at me once more his piercing blue eyes serious.

"I want your real name, all my friends and I saw you shrink," I froze. "I what?!" I screamed.

"You shrank," He said plainly with his eyes still staring into mine. I gulped since he had already known maybe it was best to tell him. I sighed.

"It's Reiko Hatsumi, I'm a High school girl that attends KaiHou High School." I said finally.

"Well then," he asked "Are you from the black organisation?"

"What organisation?" I asked gulping at the same time.

"Hmm, it looks like you don't know," said the boy.

Finally he walked up to me, "Hmm, sorry for lying to you before, hi, I'm Kudo Shinichi, also known as Edogawa Conan know."

I swear my mouth was hitting the floor.

"But How?" I stammered.

"The same way how you became a child," he said, but I didn't think I had heard.

"Oh, the famous high school detective same as hattori heiji?" I said sarcastically

He nodded. "Yes," He said

"Eh?, Wait, how did you know of hattori?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm in the same high school as him, but I'm not it the same class as him," I said. "I used to be called the female kudo or heiji because I was quite smart," I laughed.

"Ah, well you'd better start acting like a child then," he said

"Why?" I asked

"Because you're going to be attending elementary school all over again," "With me and Haibara of course," he said.

"Haibara? Who's that?" I asked,

"Oh, she's in the same situation as you and I," he said. "HAIBARA!" He called,

"What! Kudo kun! I'm working on the antidote here and am very busy!" Haibara yelled back.

"Sorry, But it seems she doesn't want to be bothered, She's the one that created the poison that shrunk me and you," He trailed off scratching his head and laughing nervously.

" But why is she here then Shinichi?" I glared at him. "_She's the one who created the poison!" I thought in my screaming brain._

"Don't worry she's on our side," said Conan

"Oh yeah by the way, please don't call me Shinichi or kudo kun. The black organization will be looking for us." He said

"Call me Conan kun," he said once again in a childish voice.

I shivered he was sure good at acting as a child.

"But anyway attending elementary school again? It would be pure torture," I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, but you just gotta live with it!" said Shinichi no Conan grinning.

"Oh, yeah by the way, you're in Hakase's House," he said.

"Ok now that's done, let's first start with your background story and your name, Miyuki Hatsune," He grinned.

*doorbell rings….


	4. Starting Elementry School AGAIN!

**YAY! so far the longest chapter I have typed up! sorry guys for the late chapter! **

**Reiko POV**

"Yo, I've got a case Kudo!" exclaimed Heiji as Conan opened the door.

Conan slapped his head. I smiled. Innocently I pretended not to know him, and said "Dale? And why are you saying Conan kun is Kudo?"

*Dale- who is this?

"Ah…. I meant as is that there is a case and…..it's gonna get exciting!" He said scratching his cheek and grinning nervously.

"Stop it Reiko," Conan sighed, "Looking at your acting skills you actually might be able to brush this childish act of…" he trailed off.

Heiji stared at us. "So… what is this case, Hattori?" Conan asked with a more grown up voice and a serious face.

Heiji snapped out of his daze and then looked at me carefully totally ignoring Conan entirely. "Do I know you?" he asked. I gulped would it be alright if I told him? I stared at Conan/Shinichi with pleading eyes for advice. He sighed and walked over. "I guess I will have to tell you then…hattori," he said, "This is Reiko Hatsumi apparently she's also a high school detective who also attended the same school as you, oh yeah and she also knows my true identity and about you," he said.

"Nice to meet you again GREAT hot blooded detective of the WEST!" I said sarcastically, while rolling my eyes.

"Ya, know what Kudo?"heiji said.

"Hmm…?" Conan asked,

"I'm already starting to dislike this little brat!" he shouted with his eyebrow twitching.

"What bad things to say to a brat!" I said innocently.

Laughing I took off to a run with Heiji hot on my tail. He was such a hot blooded detective!

I took a quick glimpse of Conan there he was his palm once again on his face. It was no fun with just two people pissed off. Grinning I started singing.

"Conan-kun and Ran nee-chan sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G in a tree!" I sang. This time Conan really snapped.

"STOP IT YOU TWO! AND JUST TELL ME ABOUT THE CASE HATTORI BEFORE I REALLY SNAP YOU AND REIKO….. SHUT UP!" he screamed.

Both of us stopped in our tracks, his tone in his voice was really a tone that was something that you didn't want to mess about. I gulped and finally settled down. Heiji glared at me once more and also finally sat down.

"So what's this case about?" Conan asked nicely,

"There has been a serial killing happening in Tokyo." He said, "There were reporting's of seeing a man wearing black." Both Conan and I froze our blood running cold. _It was the black organization._

**Conan Pov**

***At Teitan Elementary School**

"Hey did you hear Conan kun? There's going to be a new transfer student today in class!" squealed Ayumi.

"Yeah, she's someone I'm related to me." I said

"EEHHH!" Ayumi said

"But still it's been awhile since we had another transfer student after Ai chan," She said

I sighed. Last night it had taken quite a while just to think of a background story and think about the murder case. Miyuki Hatsune, Age 7, Conan's uncle's uncle's granddaughter. Sighing once more I settled down in my seat.

*Door opens

"She's here She's here!" squealed Ayumi

"Students we are having a new student today, her name is Miyuki Hatsune who will be learning with us starting from today, everyone be friendly alright?"

"Okay!"

"Ok, know Hatsune san seat will be… next to Ayumi san."

I watched as Miyuki slowly unwillingly trudged into her seat. Sneaking a laugh. I then thought hopefully the excuse of Hatsune shrinking would be good enough for the detective boys. Looking across to each of them, it seems that no one has recognized her. Whew! For now we were safe. Shaking my head, I quickly put that out of my mind and thought of the case that Hattori had talked about.

Questions bombarded my mind.

Who was the Killer?

Was him/she from the Black organization?

What was the purpose of the markings the killer made?

What was the connection to those victims?

"Conan-kun would you mind telling me the answer to this question on the board please?" Kobayashi sensei said. Snapping Conan out of his daze.

Reiko sitting next to Ayumi snickered. I stared at her an angry emotion plastered on my face. Then turning back to see the question on the board I saw 2x3=? I sighed. 'Give me a break' I thought. "6 is the answer Kobayashi sensei," I said. Once again I was put through a whole lesson of boring things that I had already learnt way long ago. I was bored as usual. Turning over to look at Miyuki I realized she was too, Haibara the same as usual though was pretending to be interested in the lesson. I drifted back to thinking about the murder case until the bell rang.


	5. Cake and Fever

**Reiko POV**

I walked through the door that the sensei opened. I felt 30 or so pairs of eyes staring towards me. I flinched I stared at Conan and the girl supposedly known as Haibara. I sighed being a kid may have been fun, but still elementary school?! That was pure T-O-R-T-U-R-E or should I say child abuse. Conan and the weird old professor just had to enrol me to Elementary School.

"Ok, now Hatsune's seat will be…next to Ayumi san,"Koboyashi sensei said

Unenthusiastically I trudged into my seat. I heard a snicker. That darn Shinichi! I was gonna get him after this! Anyway as a normal Japanese custom. As seat buddies exchanged introductions of ourselves. Listening to what the teacher said I realised that she was talking about THE MULTIPLICATION TABLES! I groaned this was even worse than high school.

"Conan-kun would you mind telling me the answer to this question on the board please?" Kobayashi sensei said. I snickered, even the famous Kudo Shinichi was picked on and was embarrassed. Conan turned his head towards me, he was not happy for sure. I listened as he pretended to be enthusiastic, "6 is the answer Kobayashi sensei," he said. I slumped on my desk. This was going to be the worst day of my life.

*after school-

I rushed out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang. Finally, out into the fresh air with no rambling on and on about BASIC multiplication tables. Suddenly, a hand was put on my shoulder turning around to see who it was I find Ayumi.

"Hey, Miyuki chan would you like to join our group, Shonen Tantei?" she said excitedly, I sighed, turning on my childish voice. I said.

*Shonen Tantei is the Detective Boys

"Is Conan kun and Haibara san in?" I asked,

"They sure are!" squealed Ayumi,

"Ok then, I won't mind," I said,

I sneezed was someone talking about me?

Anyway turning my attention back to Ayumi we all waited for Conan and the other's to come along. Ayumi introduced me to all of them. While they were inspecting me, I was running on cold sweat. Edogawa Kun had told me about how they had saw me shrink. 'I hope that they won't recognise me!' I gulped thinking.

"Have I seen you somewhere?" Mitsuhiko asked. I gulped, thinking of an excuse I opened my mouth,

"Oh, she's probably been to your sister's flower shop!" exclaimed Conan,

I looked at Conan and grinned, 'Nice SAVE 'I thought.

"Oh…."trailed of Mitsuhiko

This was a clever boy I thought, better keep a distance from him...

*Back at Agasa's house

*Soaking wet Conan, Ai and Miyuki enters the house.

"Oh my! What happened to you lot?" he asked snickering at the same time, "Looks like you guys had a great shower or did you guys fall into the sea?"

"Don't mention it!" I growled, 'Who would have known it would rain on a perfectly sunny day?' I thought. Haibara gave the Professor her death glare, While Conan just went inside to change and have a shower. I giggled Haibara was soo cool! I glanced towards Professor he was hiding something again I could tell. There was a fresh smell of bread and there was peanut butter and blueberry jam on his moustache.

"Hakase did you eat Blueberry jam and a peanut butter sandwich?" I asked sweetly, '_Revenge was just too sweet_'

"Hakase is that true?" Haibara asked an evil aura pouring out of her.

"Um… Shinichi!" He yelled,

"Hmm… since you have been peanut butter and blueberry jam I guess for the whole time when we were away studying I suppose that we will just have to cut down your dinner will we?" She said.

I gulped Haibara san could also be very creepy sometimes. I sneezed, it was cold. I shivered and started to continuously sneeze. I HATED COLDS. Haibara approached me and placed a hand on my forehead.

"You're really hot!" She said.

Sniffing and coughing at the same time I climbed down the stairs to my temporary room the basement where Haibara resided. I think I practically fell down the stairs that time because that was when I blacked out.

Waking up I found a packet of cold pea's on my forehead reaching to touch my forehead I was invited with a sharp pain. Yep there probably was a bruise there. Haibara entered, she came with hakase walking behind her carrying a tray of porridge and another cup of water.

"Where is Conan kun?" I asked with a really bad voice.

"Oh, He went back to the detective agency once he had a shower and changed." She said,

"Oh….," I said weakly. The rain must have gotten into me. I clambered out of bed

"Wait you're not fully well yet! You're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Haibara

I sighed, "Haibara san, my fever is already gone it's alright!" I said. "Not to mention that I'm going to a cake buffet with Ran, Sonoko and Conan today!" I said excitedly.

Sighing, Haibara gave up, "Ok then, Reiko but first you must have your temperature taken."

*beep *beep

"37◦c that's alright then, but you have to come back here if anything happens alright?" Haibara said

I glared at her with my cool green eyes. She glanced back. I grumbled, "Alright," I exclaimed.

Running to Mouri Detective agency, I stared at my watch, I was late.

**Conan POV**

I paced around with Ran and Sonoko. Miyuki was late. Well I can't blame her I thought. She did have a fever and fall down the stairs.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late!" said a childish voice.

I jumped, turning around I found Miyuki there. I sighed, well she did say that she loved cakes.

"Let's get going then brats!" Sonoko exclaimed,

"Moh Sonoko!" said Ran

We clambered into a taxi and soon arrived. There at the front of the sign said 'Bring to Elementry kids and get a 50% discount. I sighed why was I not surprised? I watched as Miyuki scrambled in. She sure was into this. Sitting down, Both Miyuki and I waited as Ran and Sonoko brang us cakes. Miyuki ate so quickly that was for sure she gobbled down 3 slices of cake in just 10 mins! Suddenly, Miyuki dropped her slice of cake that she was having. She winced. Something was not right. Asking a nearby waiter, I asked what was inside the cake.

"There's Plum, Cream and alcohol," he said

"What type of alcohol?" I demanded.

"Chinese Bai..Baijui," he stammered.

'Shit this was not good! Miyuki is going to turn back into her original self!' I thought alarmingly.

Ran worried put her hand to Miyuki's head.

"She's boiling!" She said.

I ran and asked a waiter.

"Is there any spare female clothes? For a High School Student?" I asked

"Ye….Yes!" She said. "At the back of the room we have a pair of spare female clothes."

"Thank you!" I yelled. Running into the back of the room I spotted a bundle of clothes. Grabbing them I returned to where Miyuki was.

"Ahh! Ran neechan Miyuki chan needs to go and see someone. I forgot to tell you I'll bring her there and then come straight back!" I stammered.

Dragging Miyuki by her hand. I got her into the female toilets.

"What's happening to me Conan?" Miyuki asked trembling.

"You're going to change back to your original self because of the Chinese Baijui," I said

"WHAT!" She screamed. *Wheeze *Cough *Clutches chest

"I know! I know! It's going to be painful but please bear with it!" I said.

"Anyway I'll be waiting outside so change out of those clothes and change into these clothes" I said tossing the bundle of clothes to her.

Rushing out of the toilets and making sure that no one else was inside. I heard a high pitched scream.

I remembered about the pain and winced. The door to the cubicle finally opened. There standing was not a girl but a teenager girl with long straight dark brown hair and a beautiful figure. Her greenish blue eyes staring in mine. I gulped she looked a lot like Ran, except for the eyes and a slightly bit of difference in the height and hairstyle. I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. There Ran and Sonoko caught us.

"Conan kun would you kindly explain to us where Miyuki is and why are you with a lady?" Ran asked in a sickly sweet tone"

"Ehh…."I gulped this was going to be a hard time explaining to Ran.


	6. Suspicions?

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay of writing this chapter! I've been very busy lately and haven't had enough time to write a new chapter! It's very short but I promise I'll finish writing the next chapter by next Thursday! Please continue reading this fanfic and support me!**

**Conan POV**

I gulped out of all things Ran just had to be here. She just had to be waiting outside and see Miyuki no Reiko with me. I gulped.

"Conan kun would you kindly explain to us where Miyuki is and why you are with a lady?" Ran asked sweetly.

Oh lord…I thought I could see that she was already ready to use here karate skills. I gulped, "Ehh….." What was I supposed to say? A simple excuse like 'I met this lady on the road!' excuse was not going to work.

I thought quickly, "Ah, Ran neechan this is Reiko neechan and she and I are relatives! We met coincidentally and she helped me when I needed to find my way to the toilets with Miyuki chan!" I said.

Reiko gulped, "Nice to meet you, Mouri san, I am Conan kun's cousin he has told me lots about you!" she said.

"Have I met you before?" Ran said in a more relaxing way.

I panicked. Did she recognize Miyuki?

"Umm…. It's probably because you look a lot like me!" Miyuki said.

"Hmm…that's true…."trailed off Ran.

I sighed. At least Ran wouldn't suspect YET.

"Neh, where is that girl brat then?" Sonoko asked.

'Oh Crap!' I thought,

"Ahh! About that little girl an old man came to get her just then!" Reiko piped up.

"Oh… then I guess I'll pop up at hakase's house later to see how she is going!" said Ran.

"Ahh! But Miyuki san is at the doctors!" I said, "And she's sick too! We shouldn't go and annoy her, she needs some rest!"

"Alright," sighed Ran.

"Tonight's Kid's Heist," I sighed.

"Oh! Yeah it was in the morning newspaper," said the teenager girl sitting on the sofa.

After the cake buffet Miyuki had turned back into Reiko her teenager body. Ran had been suspicious of Miyuki's disappearance and Sonoko was not happy. One, she had to pay their cake buffet money because Ran had forgotten her wallet. Two, was well let's just say that you were supposed to have two elementary kids? To have a 50% discount?

Well anyway tonight I was going to have another duel with Kid and let's just say that it did not turn out quite pretty.


	7. Shrinking and Haibara's Rage

**Hey guys as promised I finished the 7****th**** chapter of my fanfic! YAY! I'm sorry to tell you guys this but I might not be able to write as much as I used to now in the holidays as during school days…..But please continue supporting me and continue reading this FAN FIC! I will try my best to update my story more quickly! Thank you for everything! :] Reiko Himitsu~**

**Reiko POV**

"Conan can I come along with you to the kid heist?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"For the 100th time Reiko I said, who knows when you will revert to a child!" said Conan rolling his eyes.

"Come on please? Just once?" I asked this time on my knees.

*Silence "Ok, fine then just…. Behave yourself!" said Conan, "And don't interfere in my business" He added on.

"Ok! Ok! I promise!" I mumbled,

"Good!" he said

"Anyway why do you have that soccer ball with you?" he asked.

"It's a secret!" I exclaimed

Conan sighed, "Fine then just

I grinned uncrossing my fingers I skipped back into my supposedly room. I sighed being in my original body was still the best thing. I grinned just you wait Kaito Kid I will catch you on this heist!

**Conan POV**

"As expected of the Suzuki family…"I thought silently. They were having a party full of rich people. There in the middle of the room was the Cerulean Blue Emerald. It was the largest Emerald ever found. I sighed, no wonder Ran had told me to wear formal clothes. As usual I wore my normal attire, a white shirt with a blue jacket and shorts. I had also my power shoes, voice changing bow and glasses.

There was also a video company taking a live casting of kid's heist. A hand grabbed my shoulder.

"I finally got you, Conan kun!" said Ran with a cranky face.

"Gomenasai! Ran neechan!" I cried with a childish voice.

"Moh! As soon as we got in the building, you just had to go running off again! Don't be like that mystery prince of idiot's that goes running off if there is a kid heist or a case!" Ran said

"Geh!"I said while nearly tripping.

"Conan kun Daijobu?" Ran asked

"Nandemonai! Nandemonai!" I said.

Reiko giggled with them. I glared at her.

Turning around my eyebrow twitched. Sorry then for being a mystery prince of idiot's! I thought.

**Reiko POV**

"Wow! As expected of the Suzuki Family!" I cried as I saw the hotel.

"Desho?" said Sonoko her chest sticking out with pride.

The building was 30 storeys high and it was absolutely beautiful the walls were made of marble. The warm light radiating from the windows of the building. Conan rushed in, we followed him trailing behind him. Ran reached out to grab the dazed Conan.

"I finally got you, Conan kun!" said Ran with a cranky face.

"Gomenasai! Ran neechan!" he cried with a childish voice.

"Moh! As soon as we got in the building, you just had to go running off again! Don't be like that mystery prince of idiot's that goes running off if there is a kid heist or a case!" Ran said

"Geh!" Conan kun said while nearly tripping.

"Conan kun Daijobu?" Ran asked

"Nandemonai! Nandemonai!" Conan said.

I giggled it was so funny. Conan glared at me a glare that would have killed me 500 time over.

**Kaito POV**

'I better get ready it's nearly my time' I thought.

Setti up the sleep bombs and setting the lights up. I heard the usual chant. Kid! Kid! Kid! Kid! And so on and on. Then finally the countdown chant began. 10, 9, 8,7 ,6 ,5 ,4 , 3, 2 I grinned 1! They yelled. Then the sleeping bombs set off and the lights shut off into a black out. I grinned this was going to be easier that I thought! I reached out to grab the stone lying on the red velvet cushion. The lights then switched on shining onto me. As I made the sign to my partner, I quickly appeared on the glass case.

"Dewa minasan I will now take the Cerulean blue Emerald. Jane!"

"Matte! kaito kid!" screamed Nakamori keibu. I pulled my cloak towards me a smoke bomb following and disappeared in disguise as one of the people in the crowd. Now I just had to wait for a chance to sneak out…..

**Conan POV**

I looked up at the glass class where kaito kid was bowing and holding the Cerulean blue Emerald.

"Dewa minasan I will now take the Cerulean blue Emerald. Jane!" said kid.

"Matte! kaito kid!" I heard Nakamori Keibu shout out. Kid dropped a smoke bomb. I grinned Kaito kid, you're going down. I knew that he was still in the crowd of people.

**Reiko POV**

Heh! Kid did you think you can escape me? I know that you're still in the crowd probably disguised as someone again. I looked around to find 5 suspects. I walked to Conan and grinned. He was also looking at the 5 people. 'It looks like that we had the same idea' I thought.

**Conan POV**

I looked at the 5 suspects I saw Ran, Jiroki, Akishita Tatsume the designer and GIN and VODKA?! I almost screamed out. Were they here for me or Reiko? I thought in panic. I stared at them, gritting my teeth. This is not good. What if they found out about the secret behind APTX4869? Ran, Hakase, Haibara, Reiko, Occhan, Hattori, Kazuha and even myself will be killed! A hand grabbed my shoulder. I swiveled around with a shocked face.

**Reiko POV**

Conan swiveled around as a grabbed his shoulder. His face was shocked. I laughed he looked really funny. Conan glared, he sure wasn't in a good mood. He pulled me over to a corner, looking nervously from time to time.

"The black organization the organization that shrunk both you and I is here…" he whispered in my ear.

"Usooo! They wouldn't have found out right?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't think they have yet. But just be on your guard for the time being." He replied. Once more looking around.

"Anyway about Kaito kid, I think he's disguised as one of those three." I said while pointing to Ran, Jiroki and the designer Akishita Tatsume.

"Yeah, those three are the only one's suspicious so far." Replied Conan.

"Should we do it by elimination?" I asked while grinning.

"That would be the quickest way…." He trailed off.

"Ok, then what are you waiting for? Let's get going!" I whispered excitingly.

Conan face palmed his head.

"Don't let your guard down Reiko…" he hissed towards me.

"Don't let those nerves get to you Meitantei!" I grinned.

"We meet here back in 10 mins alright?" conan said.

"Deal," I said.

*15 mins later

**Ran POV? *Note the question mark**

*At the Kid's Heist on the top of the building

"Ran neechan come on!" Conan asked while grinning

"Conan kun slow down!" I asked

"Drop the act Kid," said the girl accompanying Conan and I, "Both Conan kun and I realized way before that you were Kaito Kid."

"Eh?! I'm not Kaito kid!" I cried

"We noticed that you were kaito kid by elimination among the suspects." Conan said.

"Oh yeah there was also a kind of flaw in your acting as well…" the girl said.

"Really? I thought my acting was flawless of tantei's girlfriend!" I said my voice returning to the normal cheekiness. Conan blushed."It looks like Tantei san has brung someone just as clever as he is. Hm?" I said.

"Meitantei chan!" I grinned. I took off my disguise once more returning to my original white suit.

"Where's Ran!" Tantei kun demanded while still blushing.

"Tut! Tut! Tut! Calm down tantei san! Don't worry! I've done no harm to her. Except maybe seeing her panties!" I grinned.

"Temei!" Tantei kun screamed with anger! His face red as a tomato.

I grinned towards Tantei kun. Out of my eye I saw a soccer ball rushing towards me. The female had kicked the ball. I laughed. Two soccer freaks. Now what? I put on my poker face. _Kaito no matter what happens don't forget to put your poker face on. Whether you have a good card or bad card don't show it to your enemies._ Ok Dad… I remembered I thought.

"That's why you brang that soccer ball right?" Tantei kun said while grinning but that face doen't last long. Tantei kuns face suddenly was serious and panicky. Looking back at the girl, I saw her sweating, she seemed to be clutching her chest in pain. Suddenly collapsing on the ground, I looked worriedly at

and back at Tantei san. What was happening?

**Reiko POV**

I kicked the ball towards kaito kid as he was provoking Conan kun.

"That's why you brang that soccer ball right?" Conan said while grinning.

I grinned. Suddenly a sharp pain hits my heart. I grasp my chest trying to subdue the immense throbbing pain in my heart. 'What's happening?' I think desperately. Finally my knees gave out my breaths becoming pants and coughs. I grunt with immense pain. Now my head is spinning and feels like it's being split into two. I feel horribly hot and sick. Conan's face comes into my view. He is shouting something…..A spasm of pain ripples once more through me. The pain in my chest intensifies and I feel like I'm burning in magma. I let out a pained wail as I collapse and feel my bones melting and my heart bursting. Finally, right in front of both Conan and Kid with a pale face I am shrinking. Withering onto the ground. Shrinking back to my child form Miyuki with two pairs of worried and shocked eyes staring at me. Oh no please no! I just got my original body back! And I can't change in….front of….kaito….k..i…d. I thought desperately. My clothes bury me as they are now way oversized. I close my eyes with a layer of cold sweat covered over my now shrunken body. I collapsed unconscious.

**Kaito POV**

"What is the meaning of this?!" I stutter as I stare at the now passed out body of the teenager girl. 'That girl…. Just then…..shr…. shrunk…..into the size of a kid!" I shrieked in my head.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" I screamed in my head. I replayed the scene once again in my head but there was no doubt of it that teenager girl just shrunk. Shrunk into the size of Tantei kun.

"KID calm down and don't tell anyone about this. Keep this a secret just between you and me." Conan said through his clenched teeth. "This time I will let you go, so just shut up and keep this to yourself!" Tantei kun said.

"Kid!" Nakamori keibu shouted, "Prepare yourself!"

"Crap! Gotta get out of here!" I thought.

"Tantei san this is not what I was looking for so I will leave it here in your care and next time we meet, I will need some proper answers," I said staring at him.

Jumping off the rooftop I opened my Hang glider. Questions bombarded my mind. Something was definitely going on.

**Writer's POV**

Conan groaned. Kid was now gone and Nakamori keibu was running towards them at great speed. Miyuki has collapsed due the experience of shrinking. But most of all how was he going to explain a collapsed girl on the roof of a building?

"Kid!" Nakomori keibu yelled as he finally reached the top of the building just in time to see kid jump off the roof with his hang glider open.

"Keibu! There is a girl which I think might need help here!" the policeman said as he looked worriedly over Conan.

"Eh?" replied Nakamori keibu grumpily. He hadn't been able to catch kid AGAIN even though he returned the jewel once more. He walked over to where he saw a familiar kid.

"Conan?" asked Nakamori keibu, "Who is this? And is she alright?"

"Ah! Hai!," he said as he snapped out of his daze

"Who is this? And is she alright?" said Nakamori keibu again.

"She's Miyuki my relative and just has a fever and also really tired!" he said enthusiastically.

"Ok then…..I'll contact her parents then and help drive her home then, I don't think I'll have anything on anyways," mummbled Nakamori keibu.

"Ah, arigato keibu san!" said Conan.

**Haibara POV**

*back at Hakase's house

"Baka! I thought you I told you that you were not fit to go to the heist?" I screamed.

"Sorry, Haibara san *(Cough) I really wanted to go and….. *(Cough) so I asked Kudo kun to let me go…" Reiko replied feebly while coughing.

I glared at Kudo kun. Kudo kun was sweating. I smiled evilly. I suddenly remembered that one time I had put chili powder down kudo kuns pants. I couldn't believe the fun I had that time. A thought then popped into my mind. Wouldn't it have been perfect if I had done something similar to that to him once again?

Kudo kun fumbled with his fingers and tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"She begged me to go!" he said.

"Oh, sooka…Well then I suppose I'll just have to punish you both don't I," I said evilly.

"Hakase, *(Cough) Save us…" Reiko whimpered

"Unno…..Sumimasen!" Hakase said as he scampered away.

"Hakase!" said Kudo kun and Reiko at the same time.

I sighed and then grinned.

"Now should we get cracking?"

"Haibara san kowaii….."whimpered Reiko

I grinned.

"Prepare yourselves!"

"ARGHH!"

*too horrible to explain what happened to Conan and Reiko

**Anyway guys that's the end of my longest longest longest chapter! Sorry I think I'm exaggerating a bit on how LONG the chapter was but it's finally finished! Oh yeah as for what happened to Conan and Reiko…. Wait till the next chapter BYE:] Reiko Himitsu - Writer**


	8. Dream

**Hey guys! I'm back J Thank you for the reviews! I will try to make my story more better XD**

**I'm sorry for the late chapter as I had some TECHNICAL ISSUES…. With my computer. Recently it's been playing up and thanks to that I had to redo the whole chapter!**

**Hope you like this chapter and continue reading!**

**Black ORG POV**

"Hey Aniki, you saw that woman right?" said Vodka.

"Yeah…" mumbled Gin while he held with his left hand a smoking tobacco.

"That person seemed like he didn't complete his job that time. Should we do him a favor and kill her for him?" asked Vodka.

"I'll let that woman to clean up his mess, Only thing that I'm interested about is killing Sherry that betrayer," said Gin.

*Rings Phone

"Ala! Gin what is it?" asked Veremouth on the other end of the phone.

"Just a job to clean up someone's stupid mistake…."he grumbled.

"Oh? And what is this stupid mistake?" asked Veremouth.

"It's about a teenager girl named Reiko Hatsumi,"he replied.

"And…What am I supposed to do her when I find her?" she asked.

"Kill her." He said with no emotion.

**Conan POV**

I winced.

"Conan kun! Get up! You're going to be late for school!" shouted Ran.

I sighed, "Hai…." I mumbled. I slowly made my way to the sink to brush my teeth. I winced again. I sighed last night was just torture. Haibara had been like one hell of a creepy woman. There was a bruise forming underneath my hip and both Reiko and I had barely any sleep.

"Quickly Conan kun! I've made you're breakfast come out!"

"Hai!" I shouted.

Crap better speed up. I ran to grab my usual clothes. A white t shirt, blue jacket, blue shorts, white socks, my watch and my bowtie. I grabbed my bag on the ground and rushed out to eat. After I had finished I ran after Ran.

"Conan kun Ohaiyou!" yelled Ayumi,

"Ohaiyou…" I mumbled.

"What's wrong with you today? Miyuki chan I know that you are sick but Conan kun… you also don't seem to be feeling well…. Are you guys alright?" asked Mitsuhiko.

Miyuki and I both glared at Haibara. She turned her head to ignore us.

"Daijoubu! Arigato Mituhiko kun," said Miyuki. Mitsuhiko blushed.

"Oh yeah isn't today the Math's test?" asked Ayumi.

"Oh no! I was too focused on my unagi rice yesterday night that I forgot all about it!" groaned Genta kun.

"Ehhh! Seriously Genta! You should focus more on your studies! Now what are you going to do?" shouted Mitsuhiko.

"Ahh! Eto! I'll revise on the way to school. It will be alright!" said Genta nervously.

"Revising on the way to school is not enough! Genta kun!" shouted Mitsuhiko.

"Is to!" shouted Genta.

"Is not!" shouted Mitsuhiko.

This continued until we arrived at school. So in the end Genta didn't revise anything.

I sighed and yawned and thought, "Those two are two big baka's…" I yawned once more, Today was going to be one hell of a long day…

**Ran POV**

I looked at Conan kun worriedly he seemed to be in pain as he was walking towards his friends.

"Ran!" cried Sonoko.

"Ohaiyou Sonoko!" I said.

"Neh Did you hear Ran?" squealed Sonoko.

"Nani?" I asked.

"We are going to have a male transfer student today!" whispered Sonoko excitedly.

I sighed. "Sonoko don't tell you me you're going to dump kyogoku san and go all lovey dovey on this new student?" I teased.

"Well at least it's better than waiting for a Mystery Otaku or should I say you're husband to come back…"teased Sonoko.

"Moh Sonoko HE IS NOT MY HUSBAND that baka mystery otaku!" I shouted.

*Later at school

"Hai! Mina ojitsuitekudesai!" shouted the teacher. *Everyone calm down please!

"Hai!" everyone replied.

"As rumours have been going around. We indeed have a transfer student today," replied the teacher.

"Please come in," replied the teacher.

*Whispers going around the room.

"This is Shuichi Kishimoto please make him as comfortable as possible." Said the teacher.

"Um…You're seat Kishimoto kun can be in Kudo kuns seat for the time being." Said the teacher.

"Hai, sensei," he replied.

I watched as the teenager walked towards me plonking down in the seat next to me. I stared at him why did he looked so familiar? Realizing that I was watching him, he turned around to face me.

"Is there a problem unoo….."

"iie! Gomen and its Mouri Ran des" I interrupted.

"Ahh… Nice to meet you Mouri Ran," he smiled.

"Same to you Kishimoto kun," I said with a warm smile.

**Reiko POV**

Oh darn another boring day of school. The teacher passed by handing out our tests. I looked at it and sighed. I already know my times tables! I mumbled and grumbled finishing the 5 paged test in 15 mins. Great! 20 mins to go! I thought unenthusiastically. I glanced towards Conan, he also seemed to be finished by the fact of him take out his copy of "A Study in Scarlet" once more. I grinned and thought dreamily. Sherlock Holmes is sooooo awesome!

"Miyuki chan have you finished already?!" whispered Ayumi in a surprised voice.

"Yeah….. I did…" I whispered back to her.

"Wow! You're like Conan kun! You're so smart!" Ayumi squealed silently.

"Eh… Actually not really…." I blushed feeling embarrassed, "You'd better continue with your test I don't want you to get bad marks just because you were talking to me." I said quickly.

"Ah…Hai!" She giggled.

I started coughing suddenly. Ayumi turned her head back towards me. "Daijobu Miyuki chan?" she asked worriedly. "Uhh…. It's alright I just feel a little sick Ayumi chan… Thank you for worrying about me…" I croaked. I leaned my head against the desk and yawned. Damn that Haibara because of her I was really tired. Slowly I fell asleep…..

"A secret makes a woman woman…." Said the mysterious blond lady in front of me.

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"Goodbye….Cool guy, Angel and Sherry…. Hello Secret….."whispered the blondie wearing black from head to toe. Then I realized surrounding the woman was crows. She clicked her fingers and the crows scattered revealing the most horrifying thing that I saw.

There in front of me were ran, conan and ai lying in blood pooling on the floor. I screamed.

"Miyuki chan! Miyuki chan! You alright?"whispered Ayumi. "Ehh….?" I asked groggily. It was just a dream it was just a dream I reassured myself. I lifted my head up a sharp pain inviting me. "Itte!" I said while rubbing my head. "Daijobu? You didn't hit your head with anything though and just then you were murmuring in your sleep…." Murmured Ayumi.

"Ahh! It's nothing!" I said quickly.

"Oi Omera! Are you coming?!" yelled Conan.

"Hai! Were coming!" yelled Ayumi.

"Come on Miyuki chan were going!" whispered Ayumi.

I stood up and started walking towards the shonen tantei waiting for us. This dream…Why did I have it? Who was that woman? I frowned, I'll kudo kun and haibara after this I thought.

**Conan POV**

I knew something was unnerving Miyuki as I saw her come walking with Ayumi. She seemed confused and tense. I walked towards her. "Is something bothering you Reiko?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when the children aren't here…." She whispered.

"Today just stay at Hakase's for the night."

"Ok… Just remember to tell me afterwards ok?" I told her.

"Oi Conan! What are you being so secretive about with Miyuki?" asked Genta.

"It's nothing I just was asking Conan something about our test that we just took!" said Miyuki in a childish voice.

I sighed and grinned Miyuki was quite good at acting as a child that was for sure.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I've been having a writers block in writing the serial murder for this fanfiction and I will greatly appreciate you readers to help me think of something...XD**

**Please review me! Reiko HimitsuXD**


	9. A Case for Modern Day Sherlock Holmes

**I'm back guys for another chapter! I struggled a lot on the murder but I hope that you will still like it! **

***Back at Agasa's House.**

**Conan POV**

"Gomen! Ran Neechan hakase invented a new game for me to try out!" I whined.

"…. Another game?! Mataku Conan kun you should not stare at the computer too long and watch TV all day! It's bad for your eyes!" said Ran.

I sighed. It was not like as if I could help lying to her….. I thought.

"Hai! Jane Ran neechan!" I said putting the phone back.

"Chotto Cona… !"

I sighed and turned around. There was Miyuki and Haibara grinning. I always hated when they did that.

"Anyway I've been thinking about it for a while Miyuki…Aren't your parents worried about you not returning home?" I asked

"Ahh…. About that my parents are overseas and they don't really actually care for me…." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Wow! A second Kudo?" smirked Haibara.

I glared at her and then turned back to Miyuki.

"Ok, back to the main topic what was bothering you?" I asked sitting down comfortably into a chair.

"To say for the truth it was actually a dream….." Miyuki said.

*Next morning at school.

**Reiko POV**

I tied my shoelaces and sighed. Conan just had to make me wear a pair of power enhancing shoes… I grabbed my soccer ball and rushed out to meet Ayumi, Haibara and the other members of shonen tantei. Haibara was still pale from last night's discussion she also did not seem to sleep as there was eye bags underneath her eyes. I sighed as I recalled the events.

_*flashback…._

_I finished talking about the blonde woman in my dreams and then haibara started to stutter silently. Her hand pulling on the hem of her dress._

_"Ver…Ver…Vermouth…"_

_I turned back towards Conan there he was holding a serious face. I glanced back and forwards between them confused. Did they recognize this woman? Who in the world was Vermouth?_

_"Miyuki, I don't want you to freak out but listen to me. Vermouth is a member of the black organization. The organization that shrunk you. She is extremely dangerous and can disguise into anyone she wants. The woman that you saw in your dreams is most likely the woman named Vermouth. I want you to be very careful and I'll ask Hakase to get you some gadgets. Even though this is a dream I still think that you should take this situation seriously. Who knows what might happen. Anyway that's enough for today…" he said_

_*end of flash back._

"Come on Hatsune san! Or we are leaving without you!" yelled Mitsuhiko.

"Hai! I'm coming!" I yelled back.

*After school

I yawned finally another day of torture of starting elementary school had passed.

"Hey, guys why don't we play some soccer at the park now?" asked Genta.

"But we don't have a ball Genta kun!" said Mitsuhiko.

I grinned, "I have a ball and I do wish to play as well." I said my mood changing.

"Yosh! Then it's decided let's go!" squealed Ayumi.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" I yelled while braking into a run.

"Hey! Hey! Miyuki!" yelled Conan.

*At the park.

*Heavy breathing is heard in the background.

"Conan kun is the rotten egg!" laughed Genta.

"Balou! That's because you guys suddenly took off with me and haibara trailing behind! Technically meaning you guys cheated!" yelled Conan.

"Alala! Someone is blaming for his own loss?" I teased.

"Ok let's play now then!" I said enthusiastically.

"Girls VS Boys? How does that sound?" I asked.

"Ok, that sounds fine to me!" said Mitsuhiko.

"Ok Ayumi you be the goal keeper?" I asked

"Ok!"

"Haibara you be attacking with me alright?"

"Ok….."she sighed.

"Ok game start!" I shouted.

I kicked the ball and started dribbling. I went pass Mitsuhiko and went towards Conan. He made a sharp turn and stole the ball underneath my eyes. I grinned my eyes filled with determination. Now that's what I call competition. This went on and on both of us stealing the ball form each other leaving Haibara, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ayumi rarely touching the ball.

2-3

I went for the final goal and kicked. Genta missed catching the ball.

"…in the… end it…was a tie…" I sighed while wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Wow! Miyuki chan! I never knew that you were this good at soccer!" squealed Ayumi.

"I'm not really that good…ehehehehehe…." I said as I rubbed my head in embarrassment.

"That was a good game, but you should have worked more on your accuracy," smirked Conan.

*Glare

I turned around. There was someone watching us. I had definitely felt a presence. I turned back to face towards the others.

"Miyuki chan daijobu?" asked Ayumi.

"Yeah….."I said.

I walked towards my ball and retrieved it.

"What was that all about?" asked Conan.

"Oh nothing! I just thought I saw something!" I said.

"Moh! Miyuki chan! Don't make us worry!" said Ayumi.

"Gomen! Gomen! I really thought I saw something!" I replied.

"Ahhh! It's already this late! Gomen mina! I'll have to go back now!" said Ayumi.

"Yeah…I think I should too" said Mitsuhiko

"Then same for me! Mum said that she would cook me Unagi on rice today for dinner so I can't be late! Jane!" said Genta.

That left me with Haibara and Conan.

"Alright what happened?" asked Conan

"Someone was watching us… just then…..at least that's what I thought….." I said.

*Shinichi's phone rings…..

**Conan POV**

"Yabe! It's ran!" I thought.

*Yabe- Oh Crap! Oh No!

I took out my bow tie modifier and adjusted it to Shinichi's voice.

"Moshi?" I asked.

"Ah! Shinichi! It's really urgent! Sonoko and I got winded up in a case!" Ran replied.

"What!" I shouted.

"Well Sonoko saw the victims dying message…. by coincidence….." sighed Ran.

"Sonoko also took a picture of it….I'll send it to you right away." said Ran.

*Beep 1 message unread.

I opened the mail and saw the 3 letters written on the window written with blood.

The three letters being TIN or were supposed to be read as TIN.

(You can find the dying message on my Profile Page

TIN? What was that supposed to mean? I thought.

Miyuki peered over my shoulder and frowned.

"Conan kun ask about the way the victim was found." She asked quietly.

"Ran how was the victim found?" I asked. "It would be best if you sent me a picture…."

"Ok then just wait a few minutes and I'll send it," Ran said.

"Thanks Ran" I said.

There was going to be some work done….

**Someone's POV**

*Somewhere.

I put down my cigarette and pushed it down into the ashtray. I looked at the picture I was holding.

A teenager girl with long straight dark brown hair with slightly greenish cerulean eyes.

"Hmm…. Reiko Hatsumi an interesting person." I thought to myself.

"Let's call her Secret then…" I said.

"After all _a secret makes a woman woman_" I said while pinning the picture onto a dart board.

**That's the end of the chapter! I know the name secret is weird but… I couldn't really think of anything else…..XD Anyway I won't be updating awhile and I know it's disappointing. School is starting next week for me and Coaching on Sunday I have just too much lined up for me and I hope you will understand. See you all later.**

**Please Review! Reiko Himitisu (Reiko Secret)**


	10. Case Closed

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter of fanfiction! I'll will try to continue to try and improve my fanfiction! :)**

**Conan POV**

"Ahh! She finally sent it lets see…." I replied as I closed the door from Agasa's House.

"The body is placed in a rather awkward position….." Miyuki said behind me.

"Geh! When did you get behind me again?" I asked.

"There is a knife stabbed into the back of the woman and her fingers are covered with blood. Probably her own blood…." Miyuki replied.

'She's totally ignoring me….' I thought my eyebrows twitching with annoyance

Scrolling down I read the text she sent me. 'The first four people to discover the body was Satoshi Masaru, Shuichi Kishimoto, Sarah White and Hotaru Masami apparently they are friends with the victim Natsumi Hiroko including me and sonoko. We met them when sonoko started flirting with the guys…Anyway…. The first person to see/ discover the body was Hotaru Masami as she, the victim and the other friends were meeting her at 8:00pm to watch the fireworks. She went to check on the victim because she didn't appear.' I read. 'The body's estimated time is 6:00pm of death.'

"Hmm a video?" I thought.

I watched the video over and over again and leaned back into my chair deep in thought.

"Her body is collapsed onto the ground her face facing towards the open doors and fairly close towards them. I think we can safely assume that she wrote that dying message that ran sent." I thought.

I back up to study the picture once more. 'Wait a moment' I thought, 'if I remember correctly the characters were written like this…. I thought while taking out my notebook and pen.'

I sighed ever since I had received that dying message Miyuki and I had not stopped thinking about it. One hour had already passed and both of us didn't think of one thing.

I fiddled with my pencil and stood up accidently knocking my notebook over onto the ground. Mataku! I thought in annoyance, I just can't seem to find out this damn dying message not to mention the blood of the victim has partly sprayed onto the message.

I ducked down to pick it up and then looked at the position the notebook was faced towards me. A sudden hit of realisation overcame my face. I laughed.

"What is it Conan?" asked Miyuki

"I figured out everything….. The answer was right in front of our faces and we didn't realise it!" I grinned.

"Huh?" Miyuki asked.

"The Dying message…. did you know why the victim wrote it onto the mirror?" I asked.

"Well wasn't it because it was within the range of the victim?" Miyuki asked.

"No, the victim made use of the mirror so that the murder would not realise that she wrote the murder's name." I said.

"See, look carefully at the characters written!" I said.

"Se-e-ra? Wait… Sarah?!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"Yes, the murder is Sarah in other words Sarah White." I said.

"I'll call Ran right now." I said.

I took out my voice changing bowtie and shinichi's phone and dialled Ran's phone number.

"…..Ah Ran? I figured out the message."

"Hondou? Shinichi?"

"Hai, if you would turn it on to loudspeaker to Megure Keibu and the others." I exclaimed.

"The victim's message was written on the window, the characters in English known as the letters t-i-n. Most likely the stab did not involve in instant death. Natsumi san, in her last moments wrote the murder's name but tried to conceal it at the same time."

"But Kudo kun! All of them have a….." mentioned Megure Keibu.

"I believe that you were going to say alibi?" I interrupted.

"By my deductions… I suppose that either some of them were seen by people at the hotel and Sarah and Shuichi. Speaking of this there are 2 people eliminated, Satoshi Masaru and Hotaru Masami cause they were clearly seen by the two waitress at the dining area…." I replied.

"Then that means that there are those two people left." Megure replied.

"Yes, Megure keibu I want you to go and write the message in the mirror and read it downwards." I said.

"Se-e-ra? Sarah?!" He exclaimed.

"Sou, the murder is Sarah White it is you!" I said.

"Where's your evidence?" she sneered.

"If I remember correctly you were one of the first four people to discover the body, right?" I asked.

"Yeah…. What about it?"

"Then tell me… Sarah san. How did you know that something happened to her? Didn't you say that maybe she is in trouble or badly injured?" I asked.

*Silence.

"Heh… Who ever knew that that woman would end up surviving and exposing me? That damn woman toying with my dad's company sending him to his death…." She replied.

"Sarah White I now proclaim that you are arrested for murder." Megure replied.

I sighed and closed my phone. I looked towards Miyuki. She was grinning like a maniac towards me.

"My My! As expected of the Modern Day Sherlock Holmes….."she said.

"Arghh…. Just be quiet Miyuki..." I said.

**Merlot POV**

"Hey…. Vermouth, I have found the target. But is that really her?" I asked.

"Yes… Merlot and I have your next assignment." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Grab that girl and bring her to Me." she replied.

"I want to test her out."

"Ok, Vermouth but you owe me one again." I replied.

"Sure, Merlot my darling!" she said.

I growled. "Don't call me that! How many times have I said that Vermouth!"

"Hai, Hai…. Ok fine. Then I'll leave it in your hands." She said as the conversation ended.

I sighed as I stood up. There was going to be some work to do.

**So Sorry guys! I was really having a huge amount of work to do now that school work is on and coaching! *Sister yells "Yeah as if! It's more like you're reading tooo much fanfiction!" My response "Be quiet! It's not like you don't read fanfiction!" I will try to update it more often! PS I'm sooo sorry if the murder was really lame.**

**This is my first fanfiction!**

**P.S I realized that everyone usually did a disclaimer and I had totally forgotten about it…..**

**So I'll do it for this chapter.**

***Conan: Reiko Himitsu does not own Detective Conan.**

**BYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :)**


End file.
